


The Shopping List™

by rotKaiserin



Series: modern joker [8]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: prompt:amari & hatano + grocery shoppingFukumoto entrusts Amari and Hatano with a very important task.





	The Shopping List™

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/161259296737/amari-and-hatano-grocery-shopping).)
> 
> ~~as u can tell i'm running out of witty titles~~  
>  haha so an anon on tumblr requested "amari and hatano | grocery shopping" and hmm i'm not quite sure about this, but i had fun trying to explore their dynamic! it's one i'm rather fond of, but don't write so often so i'm glad to have had this opportunity hehe
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy~! ^u^)/

"What do ya mean you forgot the freaking list?"

Despite how annoyed Hatano sounds, Amari merely smiles at him and waves him off.

"Exactly what I said." He turns away. "I forgot the grocery list."

"You had one job, Ama -- Oi! Don't walk off!"

Hatano's quick to catch up to Amari, who's practically strolling down the aisle as if he's taking a walk in the park. Walking in step with Amari, Hatano tries his best to resist the urge to smack the leisurely smile off his face. He certainly didn't ask to be stuck with grocery duty -- especially with Amari -- but Fukumoto trusted them to buy all the ingredients for the party tonight, so get it done he would.

Now if only a certain someone hadn't forgotten the list.

"Why don't you take this more seriously?" Hatano asks, watching as Amari browses the shelves.

Amari turns to him, holding a box of sugary sweet cereal that looks like something Emma would eat.

"Why are _you_ so worked up?"

Hatano clicks his tongue.

"We're not here for fun, y'know. Fukumoto needs to get the cooking done by tonight and ya just... freaking forgot the list."

"I remember some of it!"

"That list was like three pages long."

"Some is better than none."

Before Hatano can say anything else, Amari places a hand on Hatano's shoulder and leads him out the aisle.

"It's not so bad," Amari says. Hatano gives him a look. "It might take two trips, but we can get what we remember now and come back later, no?"

No response, though Hatano's scowl lessens.

"Ah, see?" Amari asks as they approach the dairy aisle. "Tazaki and Fukumoto will be baking a cake, right? So we can just get the milk and eggs now."

As they stand there, Amari flashes Hatano a grin. Even if he wanted to ignore him, Amari's unrelenting on his position so instead Hatano rolls his eyes and huffs, smacking Amari's hand off his shoulder.

"Ugh." He rolls his shoulder as if the weight of Amari's hand was a burden. "I hate it when you're right."

"So all the time then?"

"Oh, shut up."

Amari chuckles, and even if his words are harsh, Hatano finds himself joining in Amari's laughter.

"We should probably get a cart then," Amari says, starting back towards the entrance.

"'Kay," Hatano calls after him. "But put the cereal back."

Amari pauses.

"I-It's for Emma."

"We got a job to do. Get it on ya own time."

Amari hesitates.

“ _Amari_.”

"...Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened  
> but somehow i've come up with the headcanon that amari has an acquired taste for emma's food lolol i guess that's what happens when u spend most of your time with a 5 year old but what do i know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> again, thanks for reading~ i hope you all have a great day/night~ (　ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
